


How Phil Coulson's Life Changed

by ILiveOnAnIsland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveOnAnIsland/pseuds/ILiveOnAnIsland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is a creature of habit. He gets up in the morning each day, drinks coffee, goes to work, goes home, looks at his Captain America trading cards, makes dinner, and watches Supernanny before going to bed. But that was before he had to handle the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Phil Coulson's Life Changed

Phil Coulson is a creature of habit. He gets up in the morning each day, drinks coffee, goes to work, goes home, looks at his Captain America trading cards, makes dinner, and watches Supernanny before going to bed. But that was before he had to handle the Avengers. 

Now he often gets awakened at random times during the night to take care of whatever hare-brained schemes the team has pulled off. Whether it was Tony blowing up his lab again, Clint and Natasha scaring the new baby agents, or Thor smashed a table; everything gets directed to Agent Coulson. 

By now he is pretty used to it. On his visits to the Tower, there is always something crazy going on. One memorable time, he was visiting the tower and the Avengers were engaged in a cook off. They were all furiously making different foods and at the same yelling at each other to get out of each other’s way. Then Tony accidently tripped and dumped hot water and noodles all over Natasha who then turned and jabbed him with the end of the spatula she was using. As Tony was stumbling backwards he fell on top of Steve who was bent over getting a pot. Thor promptly slipped on the noodles, colliding into Clint who then sent them all crashing to the ground. They then somehow managed to hit and knock over the table where Bruce had been sitting calmly as the judge. The Hulk then came out and smashed everything in the kitchen to smithereens. Coulson, who had been standing there, watching everything had to go in, calm the Hulk down, and get everybody to help clean up the mess. 

Yes, the Avengers create a lot of work, but at the end of the day it is worth it, because the world is kept safe.


End file.
